another OHSHC adventure
by akemi510
Summary: Aurora is a daughter of a big company so she dresses as a boy in Our an High to live a normal school life. Then she stumbles upon the third music room...
1. Chapter 1

**Making a new story...I should really do a YP one or Soul Eater one soon... Oh well :p enjoy...NO RUDE COMMENTS **

She closed her eyes. For the first time in her life since the accident happened, Aurora was scared to her wits end.

Three months before

Aurora sighed, thinking about what to do. It had been a week since she had transferred to Ouran High School and she just wasn't fitting in since she was dressed as a boy since her father's company was well known. Aurora had even needed to change her last name from Yoshida to Nakamura so she wouldn't be recognized and have a normal school life.

Bored as always, wondering what to do, she had heard some upperclassmen excitedly chatting about something in the third music room so she guessed she could hang out and relax there. Well, we all know how wrong she was.

As she opened the door, Aurora found herself in a gust of rose petals and closed her eyes. As the gust of petals cane towards a stop, she opened her eyes and well, we all know what she saw but I'll say it anyways.

"Welcome to the host club!" The blonde haired guys said as he held out his hand.

"Relax boss, it's just a boy." Two red-headed twins said in unison.

"Well, what do we have here? A homo?" The blonde said again.

"I am NOT homo!" Aurora exclaimed angrily. She had only wondered what was inside and plus, she WAS a girl. Aurora had stated to back away when a little blonde boy appeared in front of her.

"Want some cake?" He asked with a cute manner. However, he had scared Aurora so bad, she had knocked over one of the tables with teacups prepared.

"That was a priceless teacup collection." Said a guy with raven hair. "Considering how you just knocked over our priceless teacup collection, I say we make you work for it." He said with a glint in his eye as he pushed his glasses up.

"Fine." Aurora grumbled. How hard could it be? She did all the housework at her own mansion anyways. She liked to clean and do things of the sort.

This was when she spotted another girl in the room and decided to ask them about it later.

"First, introduce yourselves. I am Aurora Nakamura." She said.

The tall blonde spoke. "I am Tamaki Souh"

"this is Kaoru and Hikaru, the Hiitachin twins." He said again gesturing towards the pair.

"This is Huny-senpai, and Mori-senpai" he said gesturing first to the little blonde, then to a tall black haired guy.

"And finally, this is Kyoya, and this is Haruhi." Pointing towards the glasses man then the girl.

"Just one more question, why is that girl dressed like a boy?" Aurora said pointing towards Haruhi.


	2. Chapter 2

((Okay first of all, I know I rush, and now I'm gonna describe Aurora to you. Realm hair: starts light blue, blends into turquoise, wig she wears to school: white, eyes: aqua, thin (pshh like all anime people, you've never seen an attractive fat person in anime right? Don't worry I'm fat too :p don't say anything Gelina) fake nerdy glasses, has poor-ish clothes lol we call them clothes to the rich people they are poor people clothes)(did I mention she has a twin sister?))

Okay...ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

All was quiet for a few moments. The host club called for a meeting and while they were talking, Aurora was inspecting the nearby items. Then she thought of a brilliant idea.

She could pretend to be somewhat poor and they wouldn't know who she was. However, she would need to look out for that Kyoya guy. He seemed too calculating and if she wasn't careful, he would know her secret in an instant.

After she decided this, the host club also came to a decision."Well, this is what we decided. We'll tell you about Haruhi's position. However, you must tell no one and work for us considering you broke our priceless teacups."

"Okay sure." She shrugged, this would only:

a. Give her something to do,

b. Know what happened to Haruri,

c. Keep her secret by continuing to be a boy.

After the host club had confessed that Haruhi's situation was similar to hers, she was happy. She wasn't the only one who did something like this. Besides, since Haruhi was poor(no offence intended), she could learn how to act.

Well, she decided, let's get started. She began to work and be the new "dog" for the host club

Until one faithful day:

Aurora had been walking when she had tripped. She searched for what the cause of her fall was and it turned out to be a stuffed bunny. She remembered Huny-sempai with it so she returned the bunny and discovered the name to be Usa-chan.

She was just about to leave when Huny said "Ne, ne, Aurora-kun, what happened to your glasses?"

She felt her face and it seemed to be their so she rushed back to where she fell. when she got there, she saw Tamaki standing there holding her fake glasses.

Before she could take them back, Tamaki saw her and gasped. "You...you"

"I...?" She asked confused

"You could be a host!" He exclaimed as he circled around her. "Yes, yes, with this, you won't have to do all the dirty work." (Haha sounds like an evil villain :))

"Uhhh..okay?" She replied unsure on whether it was good or bad. When she came to the decision that it would be better than what she was doing now, she agreed.

Within a few weeks, she had gotten the hang of how things worked in the host club:

Tamaki was the 'king' and ordered everyone to do stupid things, which everyone did

Kyoya was the 'cool' calculating guy, sales person and also creepy stalker to get money for the club

Hikaru and Kaoru were the devilish twins and unfortunately for her, she had become their 'toy'

Huni sempai was the 'little lolita' and was actually really good at martial arts

Mori sempai was the 'quiet type' , Huni sempais bodyguard as well as being a skilled fighter

Haruri, she decided was the only sane one. The 'normal type' and was actually really nice once you got to know him..uh..her.

She had even attained a title for herself too. The 'gentle type' its true that she was gentle to girls but thats probably because she was one and that was what she actually wanted to feel like her entire life, like someone cared for her.

* * *

Whelp guys, I'm gonna leave you here and yeah...next time I'll probably do a backstory. (Its probably gonna be like Lucy's from fairy tail) anyways...bye :3 bye the way...I'm sorry if somewhere in there, it doesn't transition well, I wrote this on different days :p

GELINA ANSWER MAH FRIKKIN PMS SO I KNOW WHAT YOU WANT. IT YOU DONT IM JUST GONNA WING IT. SO TELL ME OR I'LL GO ALL ERZA ON YOU (even though you are erza) WELL IM GONNA GO ALL MAVIS ON YOU! (the queen of battle strategies...now, I just need an army :D)


	3. Chapter 3

"AURORA! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Aurora's father screamed at his five year old daughter.

" DON'T YOU DARE GET EVEN A DROP IF THOSE FILTHY THINGS ONTO THE CARPET YOU PIECE OF TRASH!" He added with a snarl.

Ever since her sister died, she was being abused, screamed at, and tortured by him. Of course he USED to be good. He would take her out on walks, give her ice cream and even laugh. But after her sister passed away, he just yelled. And yelled.. And yelled... Day after day. Never ending. The torture continued.

Then she snapped. She accepted the beatings and tried to be her sister. Take her place. And when her father had died, those habits stayed with her. The nice, caring, accepting person who never cries. That was her life now.

She went to an orphanage and stayed there until one man-her current father-had the heart to accept and adopt her. And for her new life, she was bullied. Labeled as an 'adopted child' 'motherless freak' 'rich girl' but she lived through it. It never compared to the pain she felt with her actual father. The physical and physiological pain and the knowing that she would never be good enough to help others. That she'll never be good enough to replace her sister.

Until she found Ouran High. No labels, no restrictions. Just FREEDOM. The word she had been striving for years and it was finally here. She could start a new life , she thought. But soon that thought was dismissed. That would mean returning back to my old self that I don't even REMEMBER. What about my sister, my father? If I go back to my life, will I stop to remember them? No, she thought. I should just stay the way I am now.

* * *

MEEEH sorry it was short and if it was depressing :3 that is NOT how I feel BTW but if you do have a case similar, I support you to keep living and be the best you can be :)

((Also sorry for taking so long to update...I'm just too...LAZY))

Signed

Akemi510


End file.
